


The Old Treehouse

by kenwayboots



Series: Mini Stucky Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Punk Bucky Barnes, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayboots/pseuds/kenwayboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that was officially the worst day of Bucky’s life.</p>
<p>Waking up to a lecture about how he’s going nowhere fast was, of course, just the beginning of it. His friends ignored him all day for no reason, he failed about two tests, had to skip lunch to get his backpack back from some asshole- Rumlow, probably- and oh, yeah, the icing on the cake- his crush talked to him for the first time ever, and he totally came off as a punk apathetic asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> (Aha okay this is one of my first fanfictions ever so please don't be rude if it sucks, I didn't have time for a beta reader either so yeah, welp  
> Anyways, this is based off of an AU prompt I found on tumblr:
> 
> PROMPT: “I come here when I want to be alone and I didn’t think anyone knew about it so where the hell did you come from au”
> 
> So yeah! Enjoy! (Hopefully))

Well, that was officially the worst day of Bucky’s life.

 

Waking up to a lecture about how he’s going nowhere fast was, of course, just the beginning of it. His friends ignored him all day for no reason, he failed about two tests, had to skip lunch to get his backpack back from some asshole- Rumlow, probably- and oh, yeah, the icing on the cake- his crush talked to him for the first time ever, and he totally came off as a punk apathetic asshole.

 

He thanks every deity out there that at the end of the day, he has somewhere to retreat to, to get away from day-to-day stress. Hopping off of his bus, he heads to this exact place- a calming woodsy area with a cool run-down treehouse he liked to sit in and wallow in self pity with loud punk music blaring out of his headphones.

 

He pulls his headphones out as he ascends the ladder, plopping down in his usual place and sitting there, trying to wrap his head around the chaotic day he’d had- it really felt like he’d floated through it, like he was watching someone else suffer through this day. Wow. When did he become this emotionless… maybe he is an apathetic asshole.

 

It isn’t until about ten minutes later when he opens his eyes, sitting up and reaching into his backpack for some gum when he practically jumped out of his skin “Holy shit!”

 

How hadn’t he noticed the skinny figure sitting across from him- what the hell?!

 

“Well, hello to you too,” the blonde- his fucking crush, Steve fucking Rogers- says in a voice that nobody his size or age should be allowed to have.

 

“Ha- wow. Didn’t see ya there-”

 

“I could tell,” he sounded amused, a soft laugh hidden in his response

 

“Yeah yeah, anyways, when did you start coming here?”

 

“A while ago, I haven’t been here since I was a kid and almost snapped my neck trying to get outta it”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, missed a step, probably woulda’, too, if my friend, Sam, hadn’t softened my fall”

 

“Ooh. Sounds painful”

 

“Ha- yeah, it probably was, he’s forgiven me though”

Man. That smile could melt a hole through Bucky’s heart. Not. Fair.

“Ahaha- yeah” he lets out a breathy, nervous laugh.

 

They sit in silence, oddly enough, though, it doesn’t feel awkward. It’s a comfortable silence. Bucky reaches into his backpack, retrieving the gum he’d been going for in the first place, offering one to Steve, who takes it appreciatively.

 

“So, you seem happier than earlier,” Steve tries again for conversation,

 

“Oh. Yeah. Bad day, I usually come here when I want to- I dunno- get away from it all”

 

“Mm. Well, sorry for interrupting that then,”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. It feels more fun with company, in a way.

 

That smile again. Hell, this is why he has such a massive crush on him. It just hurts, knowing that he’s probably straight- what, with that Peggy girl last year. Why’d he always have to have crushes on the straight kids, damnit.

 

“So, you’re single, right?”

 

Bucky chokes on his gum, coughing violently and having to pound on his chest, as if that could help. Steve opens his mouth to speak again, but Bucky holds up a finger and composes himself, his face red for two reasons. “Y- yeah. Yeah, I am- Why’d’ya ask?”

 

“Oh- uh-” Is that a blush on Steve, too, or is he just imagining things?, “Just curious, ‘cause- uh- y’know, you probably wouldn’t be alone up here if you weren’t?” He tries

 

“Yeah, probably not,” he laughs sadly to himself

 

“Well, now we’re on the topic, you’re gay, right?”

 

“Nah, bisexual,”

 

“Oh! Cool! Me too,”

 

Bucky’s jaw dropped- he was _not_ expecting that, “O-oh, really?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve says, smiling even wider than before, so much so that Bucky has to smile himself, despite how shocked he is.

 

The shock wears off, and sends a bolt of newfound courage through him now, letting himself, for once, rake his eyes over Steve. Sure, he’s overheard some of Steve’s conversations about how there’s no way anyone finds him attractive. Bucky, for one, finds him to be very, very wrong.

Steve seems to notice his stare, blushing under the attention. Then he seems to steel himself for something…

 

“Alright- now that the awkward questions are outta the way, the reason I talked to you rather than stalk you for once- well- is that I was wondering if you’d want to, y’know, go on a date at some point? I was gonna ask all of this earlier but you were in such a bad mood and I didn’t want to…” Steve rambled on, Bucky smiling fondly the entire time. Holy shit. It was a mutual crush the entire time. Wow.

 

“Yeah,” he interjected.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah, Steve, I’ve wanted to ask ya those same things for ages now,”

 

As he crawled over, finally, to sit next to Steve, he appreciated, once more, that brilliant smile of his.


End file.
